


The Giving Witch

by BloodyMaryWho



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Mystery, Out of Character, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMaryWho/pseuds/BloodyMaryWho
Summary: (AU)As a young boy Zen was told he was a "cursed child", growing up believing he would never be loved, but he finds himself being taken in by a generous Witch. Join Zen as he re-counts his magical adventures with Mc. Discovering not only her hidden past but learning what it means to forgive and to be forgiven. Rated T for language & darker themes. All Characters make a appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here’s a story I’ve been thinking about for a while now~ It will mainly center around Zen and MC, But the other members of the RFA and a few side characters do make their way in this as well. Now this is a AU so some characters personalities may be OOC for those of you that care. Also I don’t own anything having to do with Mystic Messenger or it’s characters.

 

* * *

 

Zen: Really your second Fic is centered around me?! I expected to star in one regardless but this soon!?

 

Mc: This is very exciting! Will I also be given a more complex personality, I find the “naive and weak” girl act to be a bit boring.

 

Me: Only the best for you Mc!

 

Zen: Hey now don’t go forgetting about me! I am the leading role after all. *Flips his hair*

 

Me: Are you though? I guess we’ll see.

 

Zen: Wait what does that mean!?

 

Mc: Hush Zenny! I wanna see what she has in store!

 

* * *

 

For as long as Hyun Ryu could remember he was referred to as the "cursed child", at least that was one of the many names the people in town called him. He was told shortly after his birth that his parents gave him up for his deformity. Snowy white pale skin, bright red eyes, and hair so silver it shines.

 

From birth everyone hated this silvered hair child, and he was locked away from the world.  When something went wrong, he was pushed to the next place that would take him. You see, Hyun Ryu was blamed for a lot of misfortunes within the town. If there was a drought, crops died, or if illness found its way to the town, Hyun Ryu was at fault.

 

"He's wicked and vile!" They would say.

 

So, Hyun Ryu never stayed long wherever he went. As a baby he was blamed for the extra taxation. When he was at the young age of two, a farm caught fire in a storm; burning most of the wheat. At four years old, a plague spread through the village that devastated the townspeople. The majority of civilians claimed that their town was hit the hardest because “that cursed child is here!” Naturally the plague is a young boys’ fault. Hyun Ryu was staying at the local Church, to avoid a riot. Eventually, the priest turned him over to their sister chapel that was two towns away. There he stayed at a Nun's orphanage for unwanted and troubled children until the age of six.

 

That was the longest place Hyun Ryu ever stayed at. Most Nun's didn't believe in the rumors that surrounded him, but that didn't mean Hyun Ryu was safe. Word got around to one particular Nun, Sister Glam. The rumors ate at her, and she soon started to believe those past accusations. She feared Hyun Ryu, and often tried to keep him within the walls of the Church. She started to twist Hyun Ryu’s mind that he was foul. His features scared the other kids away, the rumors painted an image of something horrid, which left him to himself mostly. All Hyun Ryu had were cursed, foul, and dark thoughts circulating his tiny world. He was repulsive.

 

He didn't know why, only that his appearance wasn't normal. So around age five, Hyun Ryu started to hide himself from the other orphans and Nun's. Fearing their cruel words and lashings. Especially Sister Glam, Hyun Ryu feared her most. Her beatings had no end, he was punished for the smallest of mistakes, often for the mistakes of others. So it was no shock to find the young boy by himself in the stable, finding solace with the churches cows. At nights where it wasn't too cold out, he would prefer to sleep with them rather than his own bed. If you could even call the closet with a small wooden structure a bed.

 

While Hyun Ryu began to fear most adults, he found the priest of the Church pleasant. Father Kim always made sure Hyun Ryu was getting his food. He didn't agree with how badly Hyun Ryu was treated by the other Nun's, saying his abnormalities were not a punishment from God, but is in fact a test. Telling Hyun Ryu this was his challenge by the Lord, to find love and acceptance within his grace, even when the rest of world was against him. Hyun Ryu didn't like god, in fact he hated that he was ever made this way, and cursed the Father's god for it. But, he would never tell Father Kim that. He wanted to make him happy, because he liked the safety he felt when he was around. Sadly, Father Kim couldn't always be there for the boy. It was in these moments that Sister Glam sought to punish him, when Hyun Ryu was at his weakest.

 

Shortly after Hyun Ryu became six, there was an accident at the orphanage. A boy Hyun Ryu’s age had drowned in the nearby river. He was loved within the convent by the Nun's, and when Sister Glam heard of the tragedy, her mind blamed Hyun Ryu for the death. Even when Father Kim protested the claim, she was hell bent on proving it. So, late one night Sister Glam took Hyun Ryu out behind the stables. There she tied him to the post, and demanded he confess his sins.

 

"Confess you monster! You did it! You did it didn't you!" Sister Glam screamed so hard, Hyun Ryu could see her eyes bulge.

 

He tried to struggle against his restraints, but the effort only made the bruising on his wrists ache more. He was cold, so cold. The Autumn air was crisp and the cold water Sister Glam threw at him only made the chill worse. His clothes stuck to his small frame, as he shivered near the post.

 

"Stop...I'm sorry...." Hyun Ryu would speak in a hushed tone, knowing his voice only angered the woman further. His vision grew blurry as the tears bubbled up again.

 

"You should be sorry! You vile little creature! You are the reason he is dead! You! You did this!" There was no stopping her. Hyun Ryu knew when she lost her temper it was beyond his control to appease her hatred of him.

 

Sister Galm had kept him outside for over an hour. He was so exhausted that it was hurting him to stand, but she tied his wrists to a post, knowing the post was too tall for him. Forcing him to keep upright, leaning against the wooden fixture to keep from falling. Another splash of freezing well water washed over Hyun Ryu.

 

"Confess! You did this! I know it! Confess and repent! You cursed being!"

 

Hyun Ryu grew to loathe the idea of repentance. He already detested himself, but he grew to detest god more. For making him this way, for giving him traits people feared. He saw how the other children were treated. With such kindness, he even saw Sister Glam smile at them, which only fueled his hatred of the unfairness.

 

"...I'm sor-sorry...sister...I'm sorry.." Hyun Ryu whimpered already fearing the smack he was to received for his shudder.

 

"It doesn't seem that way to me!" Hyun Ryu could see she wasn't going to let up anytime soon. This was the maddest he had ever seen her. No beating he received before compared to this. His tears streamed down his face, and cascaded more when he saw her take out a whip met for the cows. He sobbed, trying his hardest to untie the knot that held him in place.

 

"Sister no! No! I'm sorry!" Hyun Ryu cried in fear as she walked closer, closing the distance between them even more.

 

"You need to repent." Sister Glam spoke coldly as she whipped the boy mercilessly. He screeched in agony, as welts began to form on his body. Sometimes feeling the warmth of his blood seep through his clothes, which was the only soothing sensation this night had to offer.

 

Somewhere during the lashing, Sister Glam felt this wasn't enough. It would never be enough, not for her. Her agitation only grew at the sight of Hyun Ryu. Fear was clouding not only her judgement, but her morals. Her state was manic. Her mind whispering for her to try and save him. Save him from himself, making so he could never harm another soul. The idea of more children dying terrified the Sister, to the point of losing herself.

 

Sister Glam dropped the whip, letting the sensation of her intent muster within her. Losing to the emotion of anger she gave in, telling herself this would be a sacrifice, an act of mercy. But Hyun Ryu only saw the look of evil in her eyes when she wrapped her hands around his throat.

 

Hyun Ryu clawed at her with his free hand. Fighting with all his strength to release the ever growing pressure on his windpipe. With each gasp he made, he felt the restrictions on his lungs begin to burn. He no longer cared for how cold he once was, only becoming more and more afraid with the lack of feeling in his face. The sensation of numbness was enveloping his body. He stared into the eyes of Sister Glam,only see the intense passion of hatred for him within them. The last thing to go through his mind was the sadness he felt for himself. He wondered why he was so hated for how he looked. Why the god, that Father Kim loved so much, would bring him in this world, if no one cared for him to begin with. 

 

Then right as the world around him began to grow darker, and his ears  no longer heard the shouts of Sister Glam anymore, did Hyun Ryu begin to feel himself slip into a state of unconscious. Right before the blackness covered his sight he was engulfed with a warm presence. The warmth one would feel on a hot summer evening. For a moment Hyun Ryu forgot all about his life and just focused on how safe he felt. When he did finally open his eyes, he was in the arms of a stranger.

 

She was dressed in garments he hadn't ever seen a woman wear before in the village, with a large black hat rested on her head. There looked to be a small flower hanging from the tip of the hat that was bent over. Reaching out, Hyun Ryu was entranced with its bright purple petals. That was when he focused enough to see her face. Her sharp features startled him at first as he recoiled. Taken back from being so close to the face of a young woman. She knelt down slowly letting go of him as he stumbled out of her arms.

 

Almost glowing green eyes stared back at him, illuminating the darkness around the two. Hyun Ryu wouldn't call her frightening looking, she had a soft expression on her face and her hair fell to on side in a long braid. He stepped back unsure of the female until he toppled over. He began to feel just how beaten he was. At once all of the welts, scraps, and bruises began to pulse and ache with pain. He also realized he was no longer behind the stable. Tall trees surrounded the two, branches reaching so high the stars in the sky weren't in view. Panic started to ensue once more within the boy, but the woman lead forward snaking her arms around him in what Hyun Ryu could only assume was a hug.

 

"Shh. It's ok. Don't be scared, your safe now. See? That woman can't harm you anymore." Her voice was calming and she started to pat Hyun Ryu’s head in an effort to comfort him.

 

As much as the voice in his head was screaming at him to run, he found the act oddly satisfying. Father Kim was the only one to ever comfort him like this. Even though he didn't know her, Hyun Ryu liked that she didn't seemed bothered by his features.

 

"There there. How about we go inside and tend to your wounds? I'll even bring you warm soup? Does that sound ok?" Hyun Ryu looked at her again before wrapping his arms around her neck.

 

The female took this sign as a yes and held him close, as she stood back up. Hyun Ryu nuzzled his face in her hair, noting she smelled like fresh pinewood. She was warm and for that moment ,he didn't care that he was in pain. Instead he relished in the feeling of how safe she made him feel as they walked closer to a house he didn't see before.

 

A rather large cabin that seemed to be fused with the surrounding trees. It was unlike anything Hyun Ryu had ever seen, vines where covering the outside walls, making it even harder to tell at first glance it was indeed a house. The door opened on its own, which Hyun Ryu found to be curious. Once inside it was like a strong force willed the lanterns and candles to life, lighting the rooms within. Hyun Ryu had never seen so much stuff. Shelves and surrounding tables were littered with books, small trinkets, and glassware. The walls were covered with all sorts of plants and paintings. Hanging from the ceiling were large crystals that reflected the light making the room seem brighter.

 

She brought Hyun Ryu over to a bed that was covered with more furs then he could count. He didn't like how cold he grew when she let him go to gather the supplies, but the softness of the furs made up for that. He curled into them liking how they feel on his skin, he never had any blanket as soft as these. He wonder if this was what Father Kim or the Sister's would sleep with.

 

Then all at once dread washed over Hyun Ryu . He was still damp from the water, and his clothes were getting the bed wet. He crawled off fearing when she returns, anger would ensue. Panic poured in as Hyun Ryu fell to the wooden floor. He heard her steps approach and he felt too scared to face her, choosing instead to hold his head and shut his eyes. Bracing himself, but when her steps stopped he felt her pick him up again before placing him on the furs again.

 

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you like that wicked women. Here left your arms up, we need to get you washed up. After I'll bring you clean clothes and you may eat too."

 

When Hyun Ryu didn't respond she led him to the bathtub where hot water was waiting for him, the water was a misty teal color with flowers and other herbs floating around.

 

"I put special healing plants in, they will help with the wounds." She said as she undressed Hyun Ryu and placed him in the tub before leaving again.

 

He liked how warm it was, he was expecting it to sting but the sensation never came. He watched as the blue hue in the water would shift from teal to forest green colors whenever he slashed about. He did start to feel better, his chest and back no longer pulsating pain. When the Women returned she sat besides the tub and begins to wash his hair. It was new to Hyun Ryu , no one really liked to be near him and they diffidently didn't like to touch him. He couldn't remember the last time he was bathe like this.

 

When the Women deemed him clean enough, she dried him off and put him in fresh clean clothes. Hyun Ryu only ever got to wear what was handed down to him, they were never new, and most certainly not comfortable. These clothes however didn't itch like his last ones instead they were smooth on his skin. She rubbed a smelly ointment on his wounds that were too deep to be healed from the bath, before leading him to the kitchen where she watched him eat four bowls of stew.

 

Hyun Ryu knew he shouldn't have eaten so much, but couldn't stop when she didn't protest when he reached for more. Even the food was good, much more flavor then the meals he received from the orphanage. When he felt like his stomach was going to burst, did he finally set the spoon down. He sat there unsure what to do next. He wondered how far of a walk it was back to the stable, deciding sleeping with the cows would be better than risk getting caught by Sister Glam again.

 

Before Hyun Ryu could ask anything the Women got up and went to the bed. She sat on the corner before patting to the side of her. Hyun Ryu practically fell out of his seat as he raced to her side. He stood before her and wondered if it was really ok.

 

"Do you not wish to sleep on a bed? Perhaps the lounge chair?" Hyun Ryu’s eyes grew wide with excitement.

 

"You mean it!? I can sleep...on a bed?" He didn't wait for her answer though. He already crawled in pulling a few different furrs over himself, before looking back at her.

 

She had already laid down, her back turned to him while he scooted closer for warmth, like he did with the cows. When she shifted up again, he felt like maybe he pushed the boundaries, but she only stared at him for a moment before returning to her original pose. Once they both laid perfectly still did all the lights within the cabin blow out at once, scaring Hyun Ryu. He clutched the fabric of the Women's’ dress in response.

 

"They will go out when I deem it appropriate for slumber, no need to fear the sudden darkness."

 

Hyun Ryu liked that she seemed to sound so relaxed by the quick changes happening around the cottage. Even in the dark he could hear the shutters on the windows close by themselves.

 

"Umm...In the morning...Will.." Hyun Ryu tried to talk but he grew nervous to even ask the question.  He wanted to sleep but felt restless knowing this was going to come to an end once dawn broke.

 

"Hmm? What about the morning?" She sounded tried and Hyun Ryu felt bad about disturbing her, but had to know.

 

"Am I going back... to the Church in the morning..." Hyun Ryu’s mouth went dry at the thought of leaving.

 

"Do you wish to return?"

 

"ah...No...not really..." Hyun Ryu played with his hands thinking about how awful the hay bed is compared to this one. A real bed.

 

"Then you shall remain here then." Hyun Ryu looked up to stare at her backside in the dark in disbelief.

 

"Really!"

 

"Did I not just say so? You may stay here, now go to sleep. There much to do tomorrow." Hyun Ryu wasted no time settling down. He didn't want to anger her or have her change her mind.

 

Instead he nestled closer, resting his forehead against her back, before drifting into what would be first of many great nights of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Mc: Wow I never expected you to make Glam so…

 

Me: Wicked? Well I did hate her in the game so I thought she was fitting for the role.

 

Zen: You let her do that to me! TO MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!?

 

Mc: Oh it’s ok! See I healed you with magic!

 

Zen: Babe that’s not the point...I thought this was gonna be lovey dovey…

 

Me: Think again!

 

* * *

 

 A/N: Thanks so so so much for reading! I’m very excited to write this one and do plan to update weekly, if not daily. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this and find it interesting enough to read more!

 

 


	2. Everything isn't always how it seems.

The next morning Hyun Ryu woke feeling refreshed for the first time in his life. Despite his wounds he felt so comfy within the layers of fur. He could hear birds chirping outside and feel the sunlight warming his face. Forcing him up at the smell of food Hyun Ryu rubs the eyes and sees the cottage much more clearly now in daylight. Messier than he remembered. The amount of books that consumed the furniture, but littered the floor too shocked him.

 

Walking on tip toes, He tries not to step on anything the Women might deemed important to her. He takes in the sights of the her home, feeling small. When he gets to the kitchen he sees a pot on the stove and a wooden spoon stirring itself with spices also being thrown in by an invisible hand. He watches in awe, as the Women comes up behind him.

 

"Are you ready to eat?"  She sits down across the table and with the wave of her hand, Hyun Ryu watches as two bowls floated before them. Not just the bowls, the pot and spoons too also made their way to the table with no one helping. He didn't know what to say so he stared at the scene with his mouth gaped opened.

 

"Have you never seen magic?" She began to eat as she spoke.

 

"Ma-magic? I thought only...only witches could.." He didn't finish his sentence thinking back to what Father Kim also said about Magic.

 

' _Magic is wicked by nature. Only those who cast away form God’s loving grace turn to the power of Magic_.'

 

The Witch smiled realizing he may not have seen any magic until now but he diffidently knew what it was, or rather what was said about it.

 

"Your right. Witches do use magic, but so do many other creatures in this world. Does me being a Witch bother you?" She tried to smile softy at Hyun Ryu but it came off more as a smirk if anything.

 

Hyun Ryu found himself answering right away, a habit he learned to do when addressing anyone, the faster he responded the less mad people seem to be at him.

 

"Yes! ...ah wait! No! No no! I'm sorry! I meant no..." The Witch laughed at his honestly. For a kid she didn't mind his quick outbursts. She could tell he still felt uneasy being here.

 

"It's alright you'll become adapt to it soon enough." Hyun Ryu sometimes found it hard to follow the witches words, she had a strange way of speaking. She went on to say everything in this house is magical, even his clothes. When they finished their meal she led him outside where he was able to really take in the sunlight.

 

"I thought the trees covered the sky..." Hyun Ryu's focus remains on the tree tops, they weren't as tell as he remembers either.

 

"The trees change throughout the day, making it so those who don't belong here never find this place. It would be wise to not stray far from the cottage they would even try and trick you."

 

"What do you mean 'trick me'? Who?" He looked around curious trying to find the other people around she was warning him about.

 

This only further amused the Witch. 'Maybe he is still to young to understand...' She wondered. She picked him up, choosing to hold him, when he started to wonder to fast for her liking.

 

"May I know your name?" Hyun Ryu stared at her for a moment completely taken aback that the two of them haven't shared their names yet.

 

"It's...Hyun Ryu..." saying it in a low whisper. He's always hated that name. It was the name a Nun gave him when he was just a baby. His parents didn't even want to name him anymore when they saw his deformity after birth. Whenever someone called him by that name, it was never kind. Always said with such disgust in their voices.

 

"Hyun Ryu is it...doesn't sound like a name fit for such a lovely boy. Why don't we change it?" Hyun Ryu became tense in her hold.

 

"Change it... Can I really?" The Witch set him back down by the front of the door to her cottage and watched as he stared back up at her. His eyes growing more wide with the thought of her suggestion.

 

"Of course your allowed to have any name you desire." She watched him ponder his mind for names, when she felt he might not know any names she took the job of renaming him in her own hands.

 

"How about...Zen?"

 

He tilted his head to the side. "Zen..Zen..Why that name?"

 

“I recently read a book on the Movement from the 11th century, it just seem to be the first thing to come to my mind. If it's not to your liking I can try another one-"

 

"No! I..ah..I like it..." He looked down as he played with his hands. He didn’t quite understand her reasoning, but figured if she picked it, he wouldn’t mind a name chosen by her.

 

“If I’m Zen! Then...what do I call you?”

 

“For now why don’t you just call me Mc?” Zen found that name to be quite odd. He never heard of that before.

 

“Mc..?” She could tell the child was not accustomed to older names. But then again it had been awhile since she paid any attention to what humans were naming themselves these days.

 

“Yes. Mc, It’s old fashioned I know, but it was once my name.” Zen nodded his head, hoping that would show Mc he approved of addressing her by that. 

 

“Now then, follow me. I have much to show you Zen.” She begin walking towards the back of the cottage, Zen made sure to keep up with her pace. Holding on to her hand like he had seen the other kids do at the convent when walking with adults.

 

She guided him to an open field. There was a small garden next to a wooden deck, which connected to the inside of the cabin. Potted plants were everywhere, even more so than inside. There appeared to be a small garden with herbs, vegetables, and other plant life he never saw within the convents’ garden. He rushed over to it, too excited to explore something new. She went over the different spices she grew with him, explaining what each did, how to care for them and such. Zen all while nodding his head didn't understand anything she was saying. Instead he let his eyes wandered, taking in all the new sights she had to show him.

 

Mc talked a lot that day, not that Zen minded. He liked hearing her tell him about all the things she had laying around. When they finished the garden she took him to each and every potted plant, informing him of their rarity. Zen found the plants with the most colorful flowers to be best. They were strange colors not like the ones found in the village, and she gave him a list of rules to follow too while he stays with her. The most important one being the strangest he thought.

 

“You are never to leave this area Zen. I mean it. It’s too dangerous out there for you, I can’t always be here to protect you, but if you stay within the grounds, you’ll never face such harm.”

 

At first Zen didn’t mind the rule. In fact he much preferred to stay where he felt safe anyways. Besides as time passed, he found that Mc doesn’t travel as much as she made him think she did. As weeks turned to months, and months turned to years, Zen found the Witch to be lazier than one would imagine. That being said, it didn’t mean Mc wasn’t doing anything. In fact his lessons started almost immediately. First she taught Zen how to read and write. Deeming it one of the most important power to have in life. Learning not just english but a vast variety of  spoken and written languages. From faerie speech to goblin markings, Mc made sure Zen was knowledgeable in many areas of her work.

 

Once he was able to read, Zen found his days being filled with learning the vast collections of books and scrolls Mc had laying around the cottage. Everytime Zen thought he was getting closer to finishing all that there was, he would open a drawer to find even more. Not that he complained. He never thought he would be able to read. When he arrived to the Orphanage the Nun’s refused to teach him with the other kids, declaring him too distracting for the other children. Before Mc, Zen would spend his days in the pasture out behind the church. Daydreaming of stories Father Kim had told him at weekly mass. Now he was spending all the time he had turning page after page, always sitting near Mc, when he had any questions. But reading wasn’t the only task he found himself doing, Mc had him write a lot too. She claimed to have grown tired of the act and often had him record whatever spell or ingredients that she needed.  Zen also learned quickly that Mc wasn’t the best cook either.

 

What he once thought was delicious food was just simple flavoring magic she used whenever she needed nutrients. When Zen asked for something other than stew Mc found it hard to deliver. She could conjure up any meal he wanted with magic, but she never got the seasoning and taste of it quite right. Zen couldn’t believe it at first, but he figured maybe Witches loss their sense of taste over time. Could it be from all those potions she makes and drinks or the endless herbs that she often smoked from her pipe all the time? Zen couldn’t tell which. So they compromised, Mc would go to the nearest capital and bring back whatever books she found that was filled with recipes for Zen to cook. He knew she didn’t like going out much, but after a year of flavorless mush, he found himself ordering the lazy Witch to fitch more books or ingredients they didn’t have. Physically having to shove her out of the cabin to send her on her merry way sometimes.

 

By the time Zen was eight years old, did he start to feel lonely whenever she left for the market. Mc had a cat that would keep him company time to time. A stoic white feline with eyes as blue as the sky. Mc called her Elizabeth, stating she had been with her for many years. Zen loved Elizabeth, mainly for her white fur. At first he was always sneezing and scratching when near her, but like many over things Mc was able to cure his allergies of her with magic.

 

“Her fur is like my hair Mc! Look! Look!” Zen picked the cat up rather forcefully and carries her to the Witch.

 

“Be gentle Zen! She is far too old to be handled like a toy. Hold her like this. See?” Mc made sure to teach him properly how to hold a cat as special as Elizabeth.

 

“You must really like cats, your walls are covered in paintings of them! How many have you had? Are their any more of them around?” Zen starts to look around, there was always strange bugs and birds popping in and out of the cottage he wouldn’t be shocked to find more cats lounging around either.

 

“No only her. All those photos are of Elizabeth, she’s been with me for quite some time now.” Zen burrowed his brows at her remark.

 

“But...The cats in the paintings are all blonde, Elizabeth furr is white?” Mc couldn’t help but giggle at him

 

“You know it’s rude to point out how old a lady is by the changing of her hair color, Zen.” This only made him more confused though.

 

“Cats don’t...change fur colors..do they?” Mc could see Zen was actually learning things within the short time he had been here.

 

“Well that’s true, but Elizabeth is no normal feline. She’s a human.” Zen withdrew his hand from the cat so fast Elisabeth let out a soft meow in protest of the lack of petting she was receiving.

 

“Hu-human? But how?”

 

Mc knew she would have to tell him eventually, it’s not like she really wanted to hide anything from the boy, just worried her past might scare him. Sighing she picks up Zen, noting how much heavier he has gotten in just two years.

 

“Zen I’ve told you before..That I wasn’t always the nicest person before you came..” He stared up at Mc while she told him a story. Her face filled with remorse as she spoke.

 

Mc told him before she found him at the convent, she wasn’t known as a ‘Good Witch” just yet. She actually had quite the reputation of being known as dark summoner. During her darker days she spend a lot of time with monsters Zen had only ever heard in stories.

 

“I spent a lot of time up North, there lived a beautiful young women with hair so blonde it made her eyes just pop with color. She was no older than eighteen If I recall correctly. She never did harm, if fact the whole village just adored her. She was the daughter of nobble, lived a very comfortable life. She however choose to help those less foruturented then her. Always offering her hand to anyone, too kind to see even the darkest of intentions sometimes. Somewhere along the way that girl happened to fall in love. In love with a man that I was seeking attention from. That was Elizabeth. I was ruthless and uncaring back then, If I couldn’t play with him then neither could she. So I turned her into a cat as punishment. Making so they couldn’t be together.”

 

Zen didn’t know at the time how to process her confession. He knew she was wrong to transform her, but her reasoning to do so confused him. Maybe it was his age, he wondered. He didn’t understand why Mc would do something so mean.

 

“But over time I grew to regret the awful deed I done. You see that man I was so obsessed with at the time, well...He was just playing a trick on the young lady. Wanting to see just how far I would go to make sure no one else interfered. “ Mc felt ashamed to retell her mistakes to Zen, especially since she knows it won’t be the last time she has to revisit this tale and many others to him as he grows.

 

“Well if your sorry why don’t you just turn her back?” That made Mc laugh while Elizabeth just meowed as if annoyed.

 

“Sorry Elly.” She started to gentle pet Elizabeth’s head. “You see a spell done out a hatred is...quite hard to undo. At the time I wasn’t just mad I was...furious. Her cruse is something I tried for years to uncast, but it seems some things just can’t be fixed with magic Zen. No matter how hard you try.”

 

Since then Zen had made sure to treat Elly, as Mc would call her, nicely. When Mc was out traveling or gathering supplies, he would often chat with her. She couldn’t ever respond with much more than a ‘meow’ but Zen liked knowing that Elly was able to understand him. There was only so much a cat could entertain the young lad for though. After Zen’s ninth birth year, he was growing restless, wanting to explore beyond the forest. Even just for a bit.

 

The first time he ever went past the tree line, was when Zen realize just how crafty the trees were. Zen never meant to stray too far, he only wanted a look. But as soon as he stepped further in, he couldn’t help himself. Everything was just so new, he loved his life with Mc at the cabin, but he forgotten what it was like to race thru a forest. To play with imaginary thoughts as he climbed trees, not caring their bark scratched him. He wondered about for some time, it wasn't until sunset that he realized he should return before Mc came home. As he started to go in the direction of where he thought he entered from did things start to get troubling.

 

Mc warned him they weren’t normal trees before. Yes he knew that. During the day they were like every other oak or aspen, but when nightfall came, they took on a much more dreary look. They would sprout up tall, growing branches that covered not only the sky but the space below too. Even the ground seemed to change form. What once was a trail lined with yellow Hellebores leading the way to their cottage, now became a rocky path with thorns that would burgeon about. It was like every step Zen took, the layout of the woods would shift, making it impossible to guess which way was home.

 

For the first time since he left the convent did panic ensue Zen’s mind. He was lost. Not only that, he had broken Mc’s rule. The only ruled she ever seemed to care about. He could get in whatever trouble his heart wanted to back in the safety of their cabin, but leaving was something Mc basically forbid of him. Zen figured he if just continue to walk he would eventually find his way out. So he started to run, in any direction that he could find a clearing to get threw, but the branches started to grow lower. Almost as if they were reaching out towards him. Soon Zen was getting snagged by them, tearing holes in his clothes, leaving small scratches in his skin. As the cuts only seemed to get more frequent and deep did Zen start to wonder if they really were attacking him.

 

There was no wind blowing that night, so it didn't make sense their branches would be moving in such a way. Unless they really were alive. Now fear was creeping into Zen’s mind. Fear of being caught by one of them. He started screaming now, shouting for Mc to save him. He didn’t care if she was going to scold him for this, he much rather have her yelling over these trees anyday. But the louder he yelled the more the trees surrounded him, Zen tried to think of a way out. Climbing them was out of the question, he could barely see and didn’t trust his ability to out climb the trees branches. The only other thing that came to Zen’s mind was magic. He only knew simple spells at best, for cooking or cleaning. Spells that only seemed to help around the house not defend against monsters. Then a moment of clarity sparked within him, fire. He could cast a fire spell. He only ever focused on lighting candles or the stove but for once Zen tried to think bigger.

 

He imagined a whole tree catching a blaze. At first he felt like he was too nervous to even cast the damn spell. The sound of his heart pounding was all he could hear as he crouched down, bracing himself for more branches to swing at him, when loud crackling pop’s starting to fill in the silence of the woods. Zen looked up just in time to see the nearest tree up in flames. Swaying backwards into a few other trees. What was once only one tree quickly spread to rest.

 

Zen watched in horror as most of the tree’s around him started to ignite, the orange flames licking at anything they touched, threatening to devour anything that burned. If he doubted that the tree’s could move before he knew for sure now they could. The ones that were yet untouched by the heat, retreated back, leaving Zen in an open clearing with the rest of the burning monsters. Before Zen could even registered that he needed to get up and make a run for it, a familiar figure stood in front of him. Mc.

 

She grabbed Zen by the arm roughy. Once she confirmed a tight enough grip on him she whirled around and began chanting. He was too alarmed by her sudden appearance to catch which spell she used, but soon everything around them started to go black. All fires slowly dying out as Zen caught on as to which spell she used. It was like a large dome was all around them, sucking out the air within. Taking away the main fuel for the flames was working as each tree started to toppled over. Zen was also quickly finding out that it was becoming harder for him to breathe as well. He would gasp but it felt like even his own oxygen was being pushed out by the spell as well. He reached for Mc, gasping harder this time, feeling faint with each second.

 

She glanced down at him, her green eyes shining with a bright furlencent glow to them. Mc was still chanting, clearly not affected from the lack of air. Zen almost thought she wasn’t going to stop either until she let go of his arm, and air filled his lungs. He coughed for a bit, regaining his balance. Zen was so relieved to see her, even when she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him back to the cottage. He still felt out of breath as they re-entered their home, but the moment Zen caught sight of the bed, he basically dashed towards it. All he wanted now was to let sleep take him but he knew Mc was still standing at the entrance.

 

Zen carefully turn to face her, knowing all too well he was in trouble. More then in trouble. Mc walked over to him in such a stride Zen was sure she was about to smack him. When she did reach him, Mc simply fell to her knees and embraced Zen. He was confused for sure, this wasn’t what he had in mind as punishment for breaking her rules. He sat there frozen waiting for her to curse at him, then he heard her soft cires. His back tensed up and Zen tried to process what was happening. Mc never cried, not once in three years has he ever witness such an scene from her.

 

“Mc...are you..why are you..crying?” She pulled back exposing her face. Wet cheeks and she had such a pitiful look to her expression. Zen started to get unnerved. ‘Had I done this?’ His thoughts started to take off in a whirlwind of worry as he started to take in the effect of his actions. She wasn’t going to yell at him or beat him for disobeying her. Mc was scared, Zen had made her scared.

 

“No! No don’t cry! Mc...I- I didn’t...mean for..No please don’t cry! Not for me…” Zen started to choke on his words, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to comfort her. Why would she cry over him.

 

He started to aggressively pat her head like she had for him when he cried, but the action only messed up her hair. “Oh! No I...Mc please..please stop! I’m ok really! Please...please don’t cry..” Zen said the words, but as soon as he did, he began to feel a hard lump form in his throat and tears escape from his own eyes.

 

His sobs grew louder and his own cries filled the rooms of the cottage. He never felt so sorry, but even that didn't fit the emotion he was feeling. Was it guilt, he couldn’t be sure, but seeing Mc so upset only made his chest pinch with pain. He tried to wipe his face wanting to gain composure but as soon as he finished more tears would form with each hic-up that escaped his mouth. Zen felt Mc move to sit besides him, resting her arm around his shoulder as he leaned into her. The two didn’t speak. She let him cry for sometime until he quieted to a soft whimper. When he finally felt his heart beat return to a steady pace, did Zen apologize. 

 

“Mc, I’m sorry…” She got up without saying a word. Walking towards her study before calling out to him.

 

He got up to follow, when he found her she was holding an assortments of herbs and small jars, filled with purple liquid. “Crush the leaves into a fine powder. I’ll go get the bath ready for you, when you finished, I’ll have some food made.”

 

Mc left and Zen was alone to complete the task. He did everything as quick as he could, partly because he was tried, the other part because he knew Mc wouldn’t sleep until he was fed. She always did this, never letting Zen skip a meal. That night was the first of many for him. While he swore not only to Mc but to himself, that he wouldn’t ever leave the grounds again, those feelings of entrapment crept into his mind again. While he didn’t feel that way for almost another year, the urge to explore only grew over time.

 


End file.
